Alejate de mi
by Psycho-Yagami
Summary: Un amor obsesivo que los une, los va consumiendo y duele, pero no pueden dejarlo…dedicados para todos los IOTHENISTAS. .


Los personajes pertenecen a SNK playmore, pero la historia es mía.

** Aléjate de mi**

Basado en la canción de Camila.

_Aléjate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta._  
_Tu cielo se hace gris , yo ya camino bajo la tormenta._  
_Aléjate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte._  
_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte._

_La luz ya, no alcanza..._  
_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza..._  
_Un Ángel te cuida..._  
_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

_Y aléjate de mi amor..._  
_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo..._  
_No soy quien en verdad parezco..._  
_y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

_Si aun no me lo crees amor..._  
_y quieres tu correr el riesgo_  
_veras que soy realmente bueno_  
_en engañar y hacer sufrir_  
_a quien mas quiero.._

— ¿Y tu nombre preciosa? —le pregunto observando su borrosa figura. La rubia falsa sonríe batiendo sus pestañas, en un intento por ser provocativa. Casi me río.

—Mature. —Sonríe coquetamente y empieza a repartir besos por mi cuello. No la detengo, sólo tomo un poco más de la botella de Whisky.

No recuerdo más sobre esa noche. No sé si me la follé o no. No sé cómo llegué a casa. Sólo sé que después de la pelea que había tenido con Athena necesitaba relajarme, desconectarme de todo, de todos… de ella en especial.

Sólo recuerdo abrazar su menudo cuerpo con posesión en la cama, encontrando un lugar, encontrando a la pensión cálida, embriagado por oler su cabello purpura, por sentir su respiración, por retener su cintura, por guardar mi tesoro, mi más valiosa posesión.

Siento como alguien jala mi brazo, como es despegado de su cintura, de su lugar habitual. La miro confundido aún medio dormido, con la cabeza palpitándome, doliéndome. El sol entra por una de las sucias ventanas, apenas lo puedo ver.

De repente se tira sobre mí, tratando de golpearme, gritando endemoniada. Y yo trato de detenerla, de agarrar son fuerza sus muñecas, de tranquilizarla.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te odio! —grita con cólera mientras en un movimiento rápido nos cambio de lugar, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el mío, ignorando sus gritos, ignorando sus súplicas.

Me acerco hacia ella mientras se revuelve furiosa con el cabello despeinado cubriendo su rostro. Lo jalo hacia atrás para encontrarme con sus ojos, ojos lilas, profundos, llenos de fuego que quema en su interior.

Trato de acercarme para besarla, para acabar con todo y llegar hasta el paraíso mientras ella me corresponde. Trato de sostener la absurda idea de que la merezco. Pero entonces recibo su veneno, producto mío, sólo mi culpa. Me escupe mientras se vuelve a retorcer en la cama, aun más furiosa.

Recibo su rechazo. Recibo su veneno. Me enfurezco, me enfurezco conmigo, con ella. Con el mundo entero por hacerme un crabrón de mierda. Y entonces admiro la posibilidad de acabar con todo. De acabar con nuestra relación. De acabar con el dolor, los celos, la furia.

Ella sería mucho más feliz si yo no hubiera interferido en su vida. Tendría otro novio, uno que le lleve chocolates y flores en San Valentín, en vez de darle cigarros, vodka y sexo salvaje. Y siento como si una espada de acero entrara en mi garganta. No puedo respirar, me ahogo en la miseria. Drogado con su amor obsesivo y violento, borracho de mi propio odio, es como si estuviera inhalando pintura y me encanta. Me sofoco, las luces se apagan, trato de seguir peleando, sufro sintiendo ponzoña en mi saliva… Entonces llega ella y me resucita.

Con su risa, con su humor, con su orgullo y lo testaruda que es. Con lo altanera, con lo rebelde, con lo indomable que es. Me enamora, me enciende y siento cuchillas, esta vez en el pecho. Pero me gusta, esas cuchillas son su amor. ¡Maldición! ¡Ella me odia! Me encanta que lo haga. Logra empujarme en mi momento de delirio, se levanta de la cama con su cabello desordenado y un simple pijama que deja ver sus piernas. Antes de que me pueda perder en su cuerpo, la sigo mientras ella me da la espalda por la sala inmunda de mi departamento.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto siguiéndola, hablando fuerte, ronco. Mi deseo no me ha dejado, su cuerpo me llama y el mío arde, arde como el fuego de sus ojos, de los míos.

—Te estoy dejando.

No se voltea y me humilla mientras me da la espalda. Sus palabras son frías y vuelvo a sentir puñaladas, pero esta vez más fuertes. Las siento en el pecho, la garganta, la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, apuesto que Mature está más que dispuesta a prestarte su coño para que te la folles. Tranquilo, no he borrado su número de tu mano. —Miro mi mano y, efectivamente, ahí está su nombre. Me maldigo, la maldigo mentalmente, pero lo ignoro porque sé que no me acosté con ella. Ella cree que la he engañado.

—No lo harás. —La jalo con rudeza de su camisa holgada, la acerco hacia mí—. Estamos volviendo. —Y la convicción en mi voz es pura, es fuerte como el acero.

Pero ella también es dura cuando me golpea en el pecho desnudo, con fuerza. Ella no es del tipo que se rompe una uña. Ella es del tipo que nunca la atacarán porque nunca se deja vencer, porque pelea con uñas y dientes, porque es una de las mejores luchadoras KOF. Y ahí vamos otra vez. Es tan enfermizo.

Cuando las cosas están bien, en calma, es hermoso. Cuando la beso con delicadeza, con ternura. Cuando le hago el amor con suavidad, susurrándole lo mucho que la amo. Cuando ella se sienta en el piso y ambos jugamos con los rayos de sol que entran por las cortinas desteñidas. Cuando me sonríe cálidamente y acaricia mi cabello despeinado. Cuando hace bromas estúpidas y me pregunta por cada uno de mis cicatrices. Pero cuando las cosas están mal es horrible. Me siento avergonzado y me quiebro constantemente en medio de la lucha, de la pelea, de la guerra contra ella. ¿Quién es el tipo que le grita? No conozco su nombre. ¿Quién es el tipo que la ama tan intensa y dolorosamente?

Le puse las manos encima, nunca volveré a caer tan bajo otra vez. Supongo que no conozco mi propia fuerza. La tiro sobre la pared mientras ella grita. La retengo con mi brazo y estoy a punto de golpearla, pero mi puño se estampa en la pared dejando un hueco en el yeso. Me hundo en su espalda respirando fuerte, tratando de expulsar mi ira. Y entonces la volteo como si fuera una muñeca, abusando de mi fuerza. Y la beso con fuerza, de forma salvaje, enterrando mi lengua en su boca mientras ella jala mi cabello con fuerza, casi arrancándomelo… Y así es la manera en la que descargamos todo, tratando de no matarnos.

Empieza a acariciar mi pecho, mis músculos desnudos y agarro su muslo desnudo haciendo que se enrede en mi cintura. Ella me muerde fuerte, sacándome sangre y alejándose de mí, mientras yo respiro fuertemente sintiendo el sabor a oxido y sal de la sangre que sale de mi labio.

Y se acerca a mí, agarra mi mandíbula con sus manos perfectas y me vuelve a besar con voracidad y lujuria. Y le correspondo porque nunca podría rechazarla de algún modo, yo no soy tan fuerte como ella. Y entonces vuelvo al lugar exacto donde la conocí. Salía de un bar de mala muerte al frente de una tienda de licores. Observo que caminaba sola y triste hacia mi por las calles de Osaka, y sin darse cuenta choco contra mi pecho su cabello suelto y salvaje y ella me observa también sonrojándose por completo.

—Lo siento Yagami.. yo –tartamudeo nerviosa.

—Ten mas cuidado. –dije serio y no tardo ni un segundo de seguir su camino cuando sorprendido de mi mismo le pregunte su nombre.

—Soy Athena. —Su voz era tan suave, tan dulce y no pude contener mi sonrisa torcida, mientras descaradamente admiraba su escote. Era hermosa, con una blanca piel llena de lunares imperceptibles, con los labios rojos y carnosos, los ojos grandes y brillantes...

La invité a la terraza de mi apartamento. Hablamos observando el amanecer y me aproximé a ella, sorprendiéndola. Besé sus labios, dulces, suaves, perfectos. Eran embriagantes, adictivos, no me podía despegar de ellos. Y así comenzó todo. Como un simple ligue de una noche. Y otra noche y otra noche. Hasta que un día me la encontré en el mismo bar que frecuentaba, jugando billar con un tipo alto y moreno, mi rival. Enloquecí sin que el idiota de Kyo hubiera hecho nada y lo golpeé mientras ella me gritaba. Ahí le pedí que fuera mi novia, que fuera mía por siempre. Y ella aceptó.

¿Alguna vez amaste tanto a alguien que apenas puedes respirar cuando estás cerca de ella?

La conocí y no sabía lo que nos golpeó, tenía ese sentimiento raro y caliente. Sí, solía sentir esos escalofríos, pero ahora me está enfermando mirarla. Juré que nunca la golpearía, nunca haría nada por lastimarla. Ahora estamos cara a cara tirando veneno en las palabras cuando las escupimos. Nos empujamos, nos tiramos del cabello, nos rasguñamos y nos golpeamos. Y luego nos besamos con la misma violencia y juramos amor como nunca. Supongo que lo mejor es que cada uno siga su camino. Pero entonces me prometo, otra vez, que no volverá a pasar, que no la volveré a lastimar, a hacerle daño. Pero las promesas se rompen como cuando ella me tira un vaso de vidrio.

Ahora me tocará verla salir por la puerta, resignado, con la incertidumbre de si volverá o no. Esa rabia que toma el control y que nos gobierna a ambos. Y quiero volver al día de junio cuando la besé por primera vez, tratando de no asustarla y follarla sobre la mesa. Observo cómo se jala el cabello con desesperación, apoyada en la pared, con las manos escondiendo su rostro. Me acerco hacia ella, tímido y vulnerable… Sólo con ella. Ella me mira con sus ojos dolidos y le entrego el oso de peluche gastado que le compré en la feria en nuestra segunda cita. Ella sonríe levemente por un segundo.

—Perdóname, perdona cariño. Te juro que no lo volveré a hacer, te amo, te amo. Te juro que no pasó nada con ella, te lo juro. —Parezco un disco rayado diciendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez—. Te prometo que la próxima vez me contendré.—Me levanto sin esperar su respuesta, observo como ella huele el peluche, viejo y sucio, con una mirada de dulzura. Ya no habrá próxima vez para que le dé mis patéticas disculpas. Y miento otra vez prometiendo contenerme. Y ella miente otra vez diciendo que lo olvidará. Pero yo sé que lo guarda, lo guarda en su interior, en una caja que muy pronto explotará. Ella me observa con los ojos tímidos, dulces como el chocolate y una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Tiene una cerveza en las manos, junto con el oso de peluche. Y nos miramos sin parpadear, con intensidad. Dijimos cosas que no queríamos y caímos en la rutina de mierda. Pero su temperamento es tan malo como el mío. Es igual a mí. Y cuando se trata de amor es tan ciega como yo, regresa. No fuiste tú, fui yo, lo pienso pero no lo digo. Quizá nuestra relación no es tan loca y violenta como parece. Quizá esto es sólo lo que pasa cuando un tornado choca con un volcán. Todo lo que sé es que te amo demasiado, grito en mi cabeza esperando que de alguna manera ella lo escuche. Pero al ver mi rostro serio e inexpresivo vuelve a mirarme con rabia. Se voltea y abre la puerta mientras la sigo.

— ¡Ven recoge estas malditas maletas del suelo! —Pero ella me ignora y empieza a caminar más rápido y más, alejándose de mí. ¿No escucha la sinceridad en mi voz? Pero ella escapa ignorando mis disculpas. Y me enfurezco, empiezo a tirar cosas al suelo, las cuales se rompen con un sonido estruendoso, que parece pequeño a comparación con mis gritos. — ¡Te dije que no fue tu culpa, fue la mía! —Pero ella sigue sin volearse y está cerca del baño. Veo todo rojo—. ¡Mírame a los ojos! —Es un rugido animal, como si no le estuviera hablando a la persona que más amo en el mundo. Y ella cierra la puerta con fuerza y yo trato de impedirlo pero es demasiado tarde. Furia. Odio. Odio. Dolor. Fuego. Fuego. La próxima vez que me enoje apuntaré mi puño hacia la pared, prometo en mi mente. ¿Próxima vez? Ya no habrá próxima vez, casi puedo escuchar su voz, cruel y fría. Rompiendo mi alma. Te pido perdón aunque son sólo mentiras. Estoy cansado de estos juegos. Sólo quiero que regreses, que abras la puerta y me beses lentamente mientras me tranquilizas, sigo suplicando. Pero soy incapaz de decírselo, no puedo demostrar la debilidad de mis pensamientos aunque me duela y se que ella puede escucharlos.

—Sé que soy un mentiroso ¡Demonios! Si intentas irte de nuevo voy atarte a la cama y prenderle fuego al maldito lugar. —Y el ácido sale de mis ojos. La amo. La odio. La idolatro. La golpeo. La beso. Le saco sangre a su labio. Le hago el amor. La follo. Le susurro al oído. Le grito. Escucho sollozos, suaves, de un ángel que llora al otro lado de la puerta que está cerrada con llave. Llora por mí. Porque me ama y me odia, porque sabe que miento. Y trato de controlar el fuego, el fuego mío, las llamas de ella, pero no puedo. Ambos somos fuertes, demasiado. Nos hacemos daño para luego pedir perdón con plegarias y palabras dulces. Y nos consume. Nos quema. Sólo quedan cenizas, polvo. Y duele. Y me encanta. Nos encanta.

_Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_  
_quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto_  
_Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte_  
_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte._

_La luz ya, no alcanza..._  
_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza..._  
_Un Ángel te cuida..._  
_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

_Y aléjate de mi amor..._  
_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo..._  
_No soy quien en verdad parezco..._  
_y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

_Si aun no me lo crees amor..._  
_y quieres tu correr el riesgo_  
_veras que soy realmente bueno_  
_en engañar y hacer sufrir_  
_y hacer llorar_  
_a quien mas quiero.._

Espero que les hayan gustado... dejen comentarios...


End file.
